


Teacher's Pet

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Collars, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Detention, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fisting, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Messy, Mirror Sex, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pony Play, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Shaving, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Deathly Hallows, Ginny makes a deal with Professor Slughorn and lives to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be a series, a chapter added whenever the mood strikes.

Ginny steeled her nerves and knocked on Professor Slughorn's door.

"Come in."

She needed to do _something_ to help the younger students and Slughorn was far more likely listen to her. Maybe she could tutor them during detention, and also encourage their resistance to Snape and the other Death Eaters. 

Even if Slughorn didn't, though, he wouldn't torture her just for asking. The Carrows would just hit her with the Cruciatus Curse and laugh for even trying.

"Ah, Miss Weasley." Ginny swallowed as Slughorn's eyes seemed to roam over her in a less than professorial fashion. He licked his lips. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Her stomach turned. 

"I wanted to talk with you about the detentions that are being given to the first and second years," she said, holding her head high. 

"There isn't anything I can do, Miss Weasley." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small container. "Crystallised pineapple?"

"No, thank you," she replied. "What do you mean you can't do anything?"

"Severus... that is the _Headmaster_ has given me strict instructions about who is to receive detention with whom."

Ginny blinked. Snape? Why?

"Well, I think it's very unfair to frighten the firsties that end up in detention with the Carrows." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Slughorn took another piece of pineapple, chewing it slowly. "Tell me what you have in mind, Miss Weasley."

"I thought maybe you could make it appear that they are in detention but I could tutor them in potions or Defence Against the Dart Arts."

"What's in it for me?" He was giving her that look again, like she was a delectable sweet.

"You wouldn't feel guilty about bad things happening to your students."

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that, Miss Weasley," he said, standing and walking around his desk.

Ginny stayed perfectly still as his hand came to rest at the small of her back. She felt his breath hot on her neck and he seemed to be inhaling. 

"You smell so very sweet, _Ginny_ ," he said. 

She'd heard rumours about Slughorn though most still weren't as bad as the ones she'd heard about the Death Eaters. 

"What do you want from me?" she whispered. 

"You could make an old wizard like myself very happy." Slughorn brushed his hand lazily in circles on her bottom.

"You'll keep the first and second years out of the hands of the Carrows?"

"And in return you will serve two detentions a week—" His fingers then found the center of her bottom and slid between the crease. "—with me, in my chambers."

She closed her eyes and knew this was the moment when she had to decide.

"When is my first detention?" She shivered as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Tonight, my dear," he said, breathing heavily. "I can hardly wait." 

Ginny swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower. She could do this.


	2. Detention: One

Ginny arrived at Slughorn's chambers at two minutes to eight. In ninety minutes and she'd be back in her dorm. 

It wouldn't be so bad. 

Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door slowly opened.

She stepped into Slughorn's candlelit chambers but didn't see him. Looking around, she noticed a fire burning in the hearth. There was a small table with a bowl of strawberries, a plate of biscuits and tumbler filled with amber fluid. 

Probably Ogden's Old, she thought. Clearly that was for Slughorn not her. She'd had ale more than once but really preferred Butterbeer.

The door snicked closed and Ginny spun around to see Slughorn standing with his hand on the knob. He was wearing a Muggle robe and had a cigar poking out the side of his mouth.

"Welcome to my chambers," he said, jovially. "It's not much to look at but I understand mine are far nicer than Severus's rooms ever were."

Ginny didn't know what to say to that and so stood, hands at her sides. 

She watched as Slughorn walked across the room, his slippers scuffing across the floor, and noted his bare legs, covered in wiry grey hair. 

He settled down in the chair beside the table and popped a strawberry into his mouth. 

Ginny looked around for a chair but didn't see where she was meant to sit.

Slughorn chuckled then said, "Perhaps you'd like to sit on my lap." He patted his thigh and spread his legs slightly. 

She looked away, afraid she might see something she didn't want to beneath his robe. 

"I'll stand, thank you," she said defiantly.

Slughorn's eyes narrowed. He picked up a chocolate biscuit and studied it for a moment. "Have it your way then. Take off your robes." He then bit into the biscuit, crumbs falling onto his chest.

"My robes?" she asked.

"You heard me, Miss Weasley." He licked the chocolate from his index finger, making a loud smacking sound as he did so. 

Ginny felt her face heat but carefully removed her robes. She'd worn the standard school blouse and skirt beneath.

"Oh, a naughty school girl." He picked up the glass and took a sip of the Firewhisky, eyes never leaving her. "Come closer, dear. I need a better look."

Ginny inched forward and stopped just out of his reach.

"You know better than that," Slughorn said as he leaned forward and stretched his hand out toward her. She took two more steps and shuddered when she felt his rough palm on her leg, just above her knee. "Very nice. Quidditch has been good to you."

She was about to respond when his hand slid up under her skirt and his fingers ran along the edge of her knickers. She stood stock still, afraid to encourage him in any way. 

Unfortunately, her point of view meant she couldn't help but look at the grey hair at Slughorn's chest, the roundness of his large belly, and the half-open robe....

"Why don't you sit in my lap now," he said, his hand between her thighs, thumb brushing across the front of her knickers. "There's nothing as comforting as a young witch in a man's arms to make him feel less alone." He squeezed the inside of her thigh. 

She looked into his eyes, which were hard. "Understand, Miss Weasley?" 

"Yes, Professor," she choked out.

"Good, good," he said, both hands now manoeuvring her down onto his leg. "Much better."

She stared straight ahead, eyes trained on the flames dancing in the fire, while Slughorn parted her thighs and seemed to want to touch every inch of her skin. He started with one knee, caressing his way up her leg, always teasing at the edges of her knickers, before running back down again.

He kept his other hand at her back. He slid it down to cup her arse then slipped it under her shirt and brought it up her back all the way to her neck. He slowly trailed a finger down the column of her spine, sending shivers across her skin. 

"Get me a strawberry, why don't you, my dear?" Slughorn said lightly then chuckled. "As you can see I have my hands full." He made his point by cupping her intimately, finger ever-so-slightly probing.

She reached for a strawberry and swallowed hard when she turned and saw him with his mouth open, waiting for her to feed it to him. 

He bit into the fruit and moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. "Delicious." When he opened them again, he licked his lips and said, "Another."

She turned toward the bowl and picked out another, schooling her face each time she looked away, hoping her revulsion wouldn't be evident.

When she brought the fruit around the second time, Slughorn shifted her closer and her leg brushed his erection beneath his robe. 

Slughorn's eyes flashed. "I do love strawberries," he said, opening his mouth again, even as his fingers continued tracing her lips through her knickers.

She thought she might be sick, the strong wave of nausea hitting her as she placed the second strawberry in his mouth, his penis hard against her leg. 

Why did she think she could do this? Maybe she could get out of it before it was too late.

"Mmm, you're doing very well, Miss Weasley." He shifted, thrusting against her. "Yes, very good. You're to continue until the bowl is empty."

She nodded, eyeing the sweat that was developing across his brow and trying to block the feeling of Slughorn thrusting against the side of her leg as she fed him strawberries, each seeming to bring him nearer orgasm than the last.

"One left," she said hoarsely as she placed the second to last into his mouth. She immediately felt his fingers dig into her groin, still through the fabric but pushing as far as her knickers would allow. 

Slughorn held her hip with his other hand and licked his lips and opened his mouth, face covered in sweat. Ginny placed the last strawberry on his tongue.

She didn't expect him to grip her neck and pull her head down, shoving his tongue into her mouth and thrusting against her over and over until he groaned low in his throat and she felt hot semen spreading over her leg.

He collapsed back against the chair and she quickly stood, trying not to look at his spent prick, dripping messily between his thighs.

"Delightful." He reached for his glass and swallowed the rest of the drink, not even bothering to close his robe. "You may go, Miss Weasley." 

She pulled on her robes and fled.

Until the next time.


	3. Tit for Tat

Ginny had only toyed with her food at supper, her stomach in knots thinking about her next detention with Slughorn. 

When she looked down the long table and saw the firsties, whose bruises were finally fading to yellowy-green, she steeled her nerve and made her way to his office once more.

Merlin only knew what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were suffering. At least she knew Slughorn wouldn't hurt her.

She raised her hand to knock and the door opened slowly, a jovial voice calling out, "Come in, dear, you're just in time."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny walked into Slughorn's office and the door closed behind her.

Tonight Slughorn wore a dressing gown that he hadn't bothered to close. She swallowed, unable to keep from looking at his dick hanging limply below his belly, his sac sagging even lower. 

"Professor," she gritted out, lifting her head.

He smiled and walked slowly closer before cupping her cheek with his meaty hand.

"I'm ever so pleased you returned." He slid his hand down her arm and grasped her wrist. "I wasn't sure, but you are very much a Gryffindor."

His eyes twinkled as he brought her hand in front of him and guided it to his penis.

She kept her eye on his collarbone as she began stroking the firming flesh, refusing to meet his eye or watch her own hand. This wasn't the first time she'd touched a boy but the other times she'd wanted it more than anything. 

Pleasing first Dean, then Harry had given her a secret thrill. Like she was the cleverest witch in the world.

Now, as she tugged and stroked, Slughorn growing slow as treacle in her palm, she wanted it to be over.

Then he started to pant, sweat visible on his skin.

"Hold it tighter, my dear," Slughorn instructed and Ginny tightened her grip.

Slughorn moved one of his hands to his large belly and began rubbing the hair near his navel, and she could no longer avoid looking at him as the back of his arm occasionally brushed against her.

"Use your other hand, too," he instructed and she wrapped it around the base, continuing to stroke as she had been. "No, no, take my bollocks in your hand, Miss Weasley. You must use this opportunity to learn how to please a man."

She moved her left hand down and forced herself not to pull away as she took the warm, sweaty skin into her hand. The texture was crinkly, loose, his testicles themselves hard inside. 

"That's nice," he murmured, thrusting his hips forward. "You're a natural."

And with that Ginny felt more dirty and used than she had before. Who didn't want to be known as a natural whore, after all?

Slughorn gripped both her shoulders and pressed his cheek to hers, panting harshly.

Her arm was starting to ache—would the bastard just come and be done with it? But no, it took forever to get him off, the scent of sweat and musk swirling in her nose and his breath hot against her face as he got closer.

"There's a good girl," he muttered, his penis throbbing in her hand. 

Finally, she thought as he came, the wet warmth seeping through her robes. She couldn't wait to get out of there and clean the scent of him off her.

But at least he hadn't touched her like the last time. This wasn't so bad, after all.

He let go of her and stepped back. 

"Wonderful," he said, smiling, before pulling his robe closed. "I do believe I need a drink before we continue. Care for some pumpkin juice?"

Ginny tried to make her mouth work but the word _continue_ was blocking all thought. She was already envisioning herself sprinting out of the room.

"Continue?" she said hoarsely even as Slughorn handed her a glass of juice.

"Of course, Miss Weasley." He took a sip of what appeared to be red wine. "It wouldn't be very considerate if I didn't return the favour." Setting the glass down, he licked his lips and said, "I would so very much like to taste your sweet juices."

Ginny couldn't hide the shock and possibly horror from her face and took a step back from him.

"That's... not necessary," she said, clenching her thighs together reflexively.

Slughorn merely chuckled. "Oh, but it is." Looking around the room, he pointed to a large armchair with a pouf in front of it. "Sit there," his voice taking a commanding tone and she knew she couldn't get out of it.

Feet like lead, Ginny slowly moved toward the chair, then sat down primly, knees pressed together. 

"Don't play coy, dear," Slughorn said, waving his hand toward her. "Let's see what lovely things you're hiding beneath those robes. Come on, then."

Ginny grabbed the fabric of her robes and inched it up to her waist, still keeping her thighs shut tight.

Slughorn frowned slightly and finished his wine before sitting down on the pouf in front of her. "Very well. I see you insist I do the work for you."

Before she could respond, her knickers disappeared. Slughorn then reached for her knees and pushed her legs apart then lifted one over the arm of the chair, then took the other leg and did the same, spreading her thighs wide and baring everything to his eyes.

"Oh, aren't you lovely?" he said, his hands running down her legs, before coming back up and resting just beside her pubic hair.

She closed her eyes as he bent his head and tried not to scream at the first pass of his tongue.

It was horrible, she told herself, unwilling to acknowledge the frissons of pleasure washing over her with each flick of his tongue. Her clit was aching to be touched as she only knew how to do.

Like a starving man, he ate her out messily, licking and sucking, grunting noisily, until her thighs were trembling and she could bite her tongue no longer.

"Please," she whispered.

Slughorn stopped and Ginny opened her eye just a sliver. Slughorn's face was wet and he pointedly wiped it across the back of his hand before diving in for more.

To her horror, Ginny screamed as she came, her entire body vibrating with pleasure.

"Delicious." Slughorn sat up and smiled happily, hand rubbing his belly as if he'd finished a four course meal.

Ginny thought she might be sick.


	4. Time For Something New

Ginny didn't know which was worse: when Slughorn wanted her to touch him or when he wanted to touch her.

She felt more like a victim, like she had no power to stop it, when his fat fingers reached inside her open blouse and squeezed one of her breasts.

"Delightfully pert!" he announced. He pushed her shirt from her shoulders, the cool air making her nipples hard. He rubbed two fingers over the nub then did the same to the other. 

"One of the blessings of youth." Slughorn smiled, his mustache twitching, then bent his head and sucked her right nipple into his mouth. 

_Breathe_ , she told herself as she felt a finger push inside her. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend it was Dean or Harry or even Neville. Someone other than this oaf of a man.

Slughorn lifted his head and leaned in toward her but that was something she just could not do. 

She turned away from his face and he chuckled lightly. "I daresay there shall come a time that you will enjoy a good snog."

"I _do_ ," she said angrily, then bit the inside of her cheek. Something flashed in Slughorn's eyes and he removed his hand from between her thighs.

"Of course you do," he said, in such a way that it felt like an insult. "I believe it's time for something new then." Slughorn walked away from her and sat down in the chair he'd made her sit in the last time she'd had detention. 

The time he'd made her come, his head between her legs.

She shuddered.

He sat down and opened his robe. His penis was half-hard and he took it into his hand and sighed. 

"Ah, yes, this will be just the thing." He spread his legs wider and beckoned her closer. "Come along, dear, we don't have all day."

Ginny shuffled closer. Another hand job wouldn't be so bad. 

She made to sit on the pouf but he pushed it away with his foot. "On your knees would be best."

Ginny swallowed and knelt between his knees, his now fully hard dick right in her face. Wrapping a hand around him, she tried to remember how he liked it, what had made him come.

"Yes, you are very good at that," Slughorn said softly, scooting slightly so he moved even closer to her. "However, today I will teach you the art of fellatio."

Her eyes must have widened because he then continued. "I see you already know what that is but have you performed it? On our dear Harry, perhaps?"

Hearing Harry's name from Slughorn's mouth made her want to spit. Anger boiled in her stomach as well as a fair bit of shame because she very much would have liked to have the chance to do that for Harry but never had.

Now it would be Slughorn not Harry who would be her first.

"No," she finally managed to get out. "No, I haven't." She glared daggers at him. 

His face softened then and he cupped her cheek. "The most important piece of advice I can give you is to mind your teeth." He then slipped his hand behind her head and gently but firmly tugged her closer.

She opened her mouth and tried not to gag as Slughorn continued pushing her head down onto his dick.

"All men enjoy being pleasured orally, you know," he said. "It's a very good skill for a witch to have. Wizards as well, of course, as they often experiment in their youth. No one forgets a good cocksucker." He chortled at his profanity even as Ginny's stomach was turning.

The heavy musky smell invaded her nose and she bobbed her head slowly, trying to avoid actually touching his dick as much as possible. 

Slughorn shifted his hips while he kept a hand on her head. "Use a bit more tongue along the underside. Ah, yes, like that," he said as she flattened her tongue and dragged it up his length. "You're doing a lovely job, my dear."

Her jaw felt stiff but she could do nothing but take him in her mouth then lick the length when he pulled out. Over and over.

"A younger man might have come the moment your lips touched the head," Slughorn said, insistent on giving instruction. "One of the benefits of age is stamina. Quality over quantity. Remember that."

There were many things Ginny would remember from Slughorn. Hopefully, he'd be alive at the end of it all and she could kill him herself.

She could feel saliva running down her chin and reached to wipe it away. 

"Getting tired?" He gripped her hair and tipped her face up toward him.

She nodded, hoping he would just finish. 

A sudden thought made her freeze. What if he wanted her to swallow? She couldn't do that. There was no possible way. She'd have to spit it out somehow.

"I believe we shall save the other half of this lesson for another day," he replied as if he'd read her mind. Sitting back in the chair, his spit-slick penis finally free of her mouth, Slughorn then said, "Lift your skirt, turn around, and bend over."

Ginny stood, her knees aching, and turned around. Surely he wasn't going to fuck her. Not now. Not like this. Bent over the furniture like a common whore.

Why did she care anyway? Isn't that what she was to him?

Slowly lifting her skirt, she tried to relax as she felt his hands parting her cheeks, a fingertip trailing through the wetness there.

He gripped her hips and pulled her close, mimicking the movement of intercourse. She felt his penis against her but not in her. Just sliding across, almost teasingly. 

Not that she wanted him to put it in her. 

No, she didn't want that.

"You've a lovely bottom, Miss Weasley," he said, still thrusting his hips but running a hand over her bare flesh. "I should very much like to do all sorts of marvelous things to it but we shall save that for another day as well."

Ginny stayed still as Slughorn began grunting, his sweaty palms unable to retain their grip on her hips. He reached around for her clit and she moaned aloud before she could stop herself. 

"Yes, my dear, let me hear your cries of pleasure," he said, balls now slapping against her as he feigned fucking her, his finger circling her expertly.

"God, stop," she said as her legs trembled, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast, and she felt Slughorn's hot spunk spill out and down her thighs.

They stood together panting before he pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder and she pulled away as if burned, and gathered her clothes without looking at his undoubtedly red and sweaty face.


	5. Playing Dress Up

"There is a little gift for you there," Slughorn said, gesturing with his finger toward a box on the table. "Take it into the bath, my dear. I'm sure you'd like some privacy."

Ginny picked up the box without a word and walked to the bathroom. Hands shaking, she took off the lid and pulled back the tissue paper.

She gingerly lifted a black corset with knickers and silk stockings to match. Beneath those she found a pair of shiny black heels, lipstick, and a small bottle of perfume. She pulled the top off the lipstick and was unsurprised to see it was bright red. When she sniffed the perfume she was instantly reminded of Aunt Muriel. 

Taking a breath, Ginny took off her clothes and put on the corset. It pushed her tits up and out, barely covering her nipples. She stepped into the lace knickers then realised she ought to put the stockings on first or she wouldn't be able to get them off. 

Not that she wanted to... but Slughorn might.

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, she pulled the stockings on, running her hands over the silky fabric. She then put the knickers on, pulling them up over the garters. 

Stepping up to the mirror she traced her mouth with the red lipstick, feeling quite wicked when she saw how it looked. She applied two quick spritzes of perfume then slid her feet into the black heels.

Ginny looked herself over in the full length mirror. She had never played dress up at home. She only had older brothers and her mother didn't have a lot of fancy clothes. 

Turning around and looking over her shoulder, she noted how her bottom looked as well as the muscles in her legs and began to understand why women liked to wear sexy clothing.

Turning to face forward again, she cupped her tits, pushing them up even further and then ran her fingertips through her cleavage. 

"Almost ready, Miss Weasley?" 

Ginny started. She'd almost forgotten who she was getting dressed up for and now, instead of feeling beautiful, she only saw a whore looking back at her.

She spit at the mirror and watched the saliva run down her reflected face and chest, before steeling herself and opening the bathroom door.

She walked into the room slowly, ever wary where Slughorn might be. 

"Stunning." 

She turned toward his voice and saw he was sitting in a straight-backed chair, his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly fisting it. "Come closer."

Ginny walked slowly toward him, unable to keep from looking at his dick, remembering how it had felt, had _tasted_ in her mouth. 

"Absolutely exquisite." He reached out and ran his hand up her thigh, thumb catching beneath the garter. 

"I can smell you, you know." He inhaled deeply. "I have the finely tuned nose of a Potions master."

Ginny's face burned. She didn't want to admit she was aroused. That would mean she wanted this. Wanted him. 

She told herself it was her body's way of accepting the inevitable. Whatever he might do would surely be worse if she fought him. 

He repulsed her with his fat hands and stomach, with his grey hair and sweaty face. He was everything she didn't want in a man. 

"Sit in my lap, dear." Slughorn patted his thighs. 

She turned to face away from him but he grabbed her wrist. "Face me. I want to see those lovely breasts."

Clenching her jaw, she straddled his lap and he immediately reached for her bottom and moved her closer. He then took her arm and set it over his shoulder, then did the same with the other. 

"Lovely, yes," he said under his breath then pressed his cheek to her chest, rubbing his mustached face against her soft skin. The only benefit to this position was that she could easily look over the top of his head and fixed her eyes on a picture hanging on the wall behind them. 

It looked to be an English countryside in summer and she imagined herself there, Harry's fingers inside her not Slughorn's which had pushed aside the fabric of her knickers and were gently probing her. 

She sucked in a breath when pushed three in and started licking and kissing her chest. With his free hand he tugged at the corset, freeing her nipple and sucking softly.

Her eyes fell shut and her fingers slid into the hair at his nape, her hips rocking forward into his touch.

He kissed his way up her chest to her neck, his breath hot in her ear. 

"Your body says what your words deny," he said and pressed his thumb to her clit, making her moan. "You want it like the whore that you are."

"No!" She tried to pull back but his other arm kept her close. 

"A beautiful girl with your pretty red lips," he murmured, relentlessly rubbing her until she twitched with each pass of his thumb.

He continued finger fucking her and she was practically riding his fingers, desperate to come. 

"Would you like to come, Miss Weasley?" Slughorn asked, sounding as if he was asking her how she took her tea. "Are you beginning to see the benefit of the delightful arrangement we have?"

She shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut but at that moment, she shattered, heading falling back as her thighs trembled and she nearly bit through her tongue to keep from shouting, "Yes!"

Ginny laid her head on Slughorn's shoulder as she panted. She felt exhausted and sleepy...

And ashamed, tears springing to her eyes. 

"Nothing to be sad about, my dear," Slughorn cooed in her ear, his broad hand rubbing up and down her back.

She sat up and wiped her eyes, determined to pull herself together.

"There," Slughorn said brightly. "Better?"

"I'm fine," Ginny replied coolly. She clambered off Slughorn's lap.

"Marvelous." He smiled. "On your knees, then." He widened his legs and gripped the base of his cock. 

Ginny slowly lowered herself, the scent of sweat and musk invading her nose. Closing her eyes, she bent her head and took him into her mouth.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm quite close. Watching you orgasm is a think of beauty." He pressed a hand to the back of her head and kept her from pulling away. She breathed as best she could through her nose, gripping his thighs reflexively when he thrust deep and she started to gag.

"Ahhh," he groaned, coming in her mouth. She tried to hold it in her mouth but there was too much and she couldn't move and it spurted out the corners and ran down her chin and Slughorn's dick, dripping onto her chest.

Ginny was going to be sick. There was nothing for it. She turned to the side and retched on the floor.

The sick vanished and Slughorn said, "Here, drink this."

She couldn't look at him but reached for the glass he was holding out to her. She took a sip of cool water and felt slightly better.

She felt his hand at her back, comforting her yet again and she flinched, newly repulsed at him, the situation, and herself. 

"You'll get used to the taste, Miss Weasley," Slughorn said then chuckled softly. "You may even find you like it."

_Never._


	6. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Ginny stretches as she wakes, the chain hanging from her wrist clattering loudly. 

The room is cool and she wishes she had something to cover her but clothes always get in the way. 

This is how Slughorn likes her. 

She lets her eyes close again and rubs her hands up and down her body, teasing her nipples, brushing over her pubic hair. She won't touch herself even though she's aching.

She needs his cock inside her to come. That's one of his rules.

It's what she wants, too.

Clenching her thighs, she arches her back, trying to distract herself from her need.

Her hands go to the collar around her neck, the leather soft against her skin.

She sits up quickly when she hears his boots on the stone floor. 

Ginny shifts so her chest is pressed to the bed and gets on her knees with her arse is in the air, ready should he want to fuck her the moment he comes in the room.

The door opens and she holds her breath, hoping he wants her. She feels so empty without him inside her.

"You've outdone yourself, my dear," his rich voice intones. She sighs in relief. "I can see you're already wet for me."

She widens her legs a fraction when he trails two fingers through her glistening folds. 

"You didn't touch what's mine?" he asks, tugging on her hair so she's forced to look at him. 

"No, sir," she says, squeezing her muscles, aching to feel him.

"In that case, you deserve a special treat," he says.

She shivers when she hears the rustle of fabric then the bed dips as he climbs behind her.

He spreads her arse cheeks with his broad hands, thumb teasing her arsehole as his cock slides over her but not inside.

"Please," she begs, reaching her hands behind her and opening herself up for him.

"How can I resist that?" he says, chuckling, then pushes the head of his cock inside.

"Oh," she moans, his hot, hard length sheathing itself deep in her cunt. She pushes back, fucking herself on him, the ache she feels low in her belly urging her on.

She wants to come on his cock, wants to feel his hot spunk filling and spilling, wants him to call her, "My little whore" ...

Ginny startled awake, panting, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. She could hear the soft snores of her dormmates without opening the curtains around her four-poster.

She clenched her thighs together, for though she woke from her dream, her body still wanted, still ached. Still needed relief.

Unable to stop herself, Ginny slipped her hand inside her knickers, her middle finger seeking her clit. She dipped her finger between her lips before trailing it back up to circle the sensitive nub.

She was already so close that one perfect stroke across her clit had her shuddering through her orgasm.

Ginny threw her other arm over her face, utterly disgusted with herself.


	7. Edging Closer

Ginny arrived for her detention determined to make things as difficult for Professor Slughorn as possible. She was tired of being taken advantage of. 

Tired of dreaming about him. 

When she walked into the room, he barely looked up from his marking long enough to say, "Have a cup of tea," and gesture vaguely toward the tea tray. 

Not about to complain, Ginny poured herself a cup of tea, sniffing it for any noticeable signs of potions but didn't think her nose would discover anything a Potions master wanted to hide. 

"There," Slughorn said, with finality, setting aside his quill. "Who knew being a professor involved so much paperwork these days?"

Ginny didn't say anything, her chest becoming tight. What did he have planned for her today?

She watched as Slughorn rose from his chair, for once fully dressed, and came to sit in a chair by the fire. 

"Pour me a cup, wouldn't you, Miss Weasley?" He sighed, fingering his moustache. "A splash of milk and two sugars."

She set her cup down and poured Slughorn one, making it exactly how he wanted it. She carried the cup and saucer to him.

"Thank you," he said, taking the cup. "Now, undress. You may put your clothes there, on the chair."

She gritted her teeth, disappointed that she'd believed things might be different this time. She took off her robes, then her shirt and skirt, moving more slowly with each article of clothing. She looked up at him when she was down to her bra and knickers, hoping that was good enough.

"Nearly there, my dear," he said, encouragingly. "You may keep your socks. The stone floor is rather cold if I do say so myself." 

Ginny pushed her knickers down and stepped out of them, then turned to take off her bra, setting them both in the pile of clothes. She sucked in a breath, steeling herself, then faced Slughorn again, head held high.

"Come. Come closer," he beckoned her then stopped her when she was within arm's reach. "There. Perfect." 

He slid a clammy hand over her stomach up to her chest, taking one of her nipples between two fingers and teasing it lightly. 

"I should like to suck on those breasts as a newborn babe suckles from his mother," Slughorn said wistfully. "But I have other plans today. On your knees, hands on your thighs."

Ginny knelt and pressed her palms flat to her legs.

"Lovely. Now, this is the tricky part but I know you can manage it." The needy and lecherous tone in his voice was back and Ginny didn't understand why. "You must keep your eyes on the floor, right between your thighs, and you mustn't move until I tell you otherwise. Simple, yes?"

Ginny nodded, meeting Slughorn's eye. 

"Tut, tut, look down."

Still utterly baffled, Ginny did as she was told and stared at the floor. The only things within her field of vision were her thighs, hands and forearms, as well as her chest, stomach, and pubic hair. 

As far as she could tell, Slughorn was back to sipping his tea, completely ignoring her presence. 

She wasn't sure how much time has passed but her knees were starting to hurt when Slughorn said, "That was a most excellent cup of tea. I must thank you. I do believe I know just the thing."

Ginny heard the rustle of fabric and the creak of the chair accompanied by a soft grunt. 

"They say that if a man could perform fellatio upon himself, he would never leave his chambers," Slughorn said with a laugh. "I do believe that to be the truth though I must admit I do enjoy masturbating almost as much. Ah, yes, just like that."

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut as if that would block out the sounds Slughorn was making. The slide of his hand up and down his penis, the moans and grunts he couldn't seem to prevent.

"There was a courtesan once, in Paris, if I recall," he began breathlessly. "She could do the most marvelous things with her tongue. If her husband hadn't come home from his ship when he did, I do believe I would have stayed and enjoyed her for much longer."

"Why are you telling me this?" she said, hand clenching into a fist.

"Because, Miss Weasley, there's no reason for you to be ashamed of your sexual nature. Many witches enjoy a wide variety of sexual activities and servicing powerful wizards. It's quite natural to want to feel a man inside you, whether your mouth or your quim."

Ginny wanted to tell him she didn't enjoy it one bit but held her tongue.

Unfortunately, Slughorn continued on, though it was becoming more difficult for him to complete a sentence.

"You, for example, look so very stunning...ungh...with your lips around my shaft. I'm...imagining in now," he panted. She could hear his hand moving faster and faster.

However, it was the reaction her body was having that appalled her the most. Her nipples were tight and her fingers ached to pinch them. She could smell her arousal, feel the moisture gathering between her spread thighs. 

She ached to feel something inside her. She wanted to touch herself. She wanted to come. 

"Do you want to move now?" Slughorn asked.

Listening to Slughorn panting and groaning, Ginny didn't want to answer. She didn't want to say the word aloud. That would mean she wanted it. Wanted him. 

Her trembling thighs spoke the words she refused to utter.

"Miss Weasley," he whispered, "do you need to touch yourself?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

"You may look at me," he replied. 

She looked up and watched his fat cock pushing up through his fist, her mouth starting to water involuntarily.

His eyes sparkled and his mouth twisted into a smile. "You have permission to suck me."

Ginny shuffled closer on her knees and opened her mouth, groaning as his cock slid over her tongue.

"Finger yourself, my dear. I want you to come." 

Ginny didn't need to be told twice and reached between her thighs, whimpering as soon as her finger touched her tender clit. It took mere moments before she felt her orgasm wash over her, making her hot all over.

She felt Slughorn's hand heavy on the back of her head, forcing her to take him deep into her throat. She breathed through her nose and tried not to gag.

This time, when Slughorn came, Ginny swallowed. 

Slughorn ran his hand through her hair. "If you're very good, I shall give you a reward the next time."

Unable to believe she was saying it, she found herself asking, "What kind of reward?"

Slughorn took her chin in his hand and forced her to look him in the eye. "The ultimate reward."

She shivered. 

"Now, come sit in my lap," he said, leaning back and patting his thighs. "Surely you can come again, young and wanton as you are."

Ginny did as she was told and clambered into his lap. Slughorn fingerfucked her until she shattered all over again. 

That night, all she could think about was what it would be like to have his cock inside her.


	8. Just the Beginning

Ginny was nervous, her stomach in knots but her cunt—oh, her traitorous cunt!—was already wet and aching as she made her way detention with Slughorn yet again.

"Ah, right on time," Slughorn said as the door swung open. 

She shut the door behind her and waited for a directive but Slughorn continued sitting and sipping his wine as if she wasn't there. 

Finally, something clicked in her mind and she undressed, carefully folding her clothes, and then kneeling at Slughorn's feet.

"You are a very good girl," he said as he reached out and petted her hair. "Oh, yes, you've earned your reward." 

His hand tugged her hair into a ponytail and he pulled her to standing, not letting go but dragging her toward an enormous bed.

With more strength than she imagined he possessed, he threw her onto the bed.

"Sometimes it hurts the first time," Slughorn said casually as he dropped his robes. Ginny was then reminded just how unpleasant his body was. Nothing like the boys her age. 

His belly was large, body covered with hair, his bollocks hanging down between his furry thighs.

To her horror, her mouth began to water when she looked at his cock. Hard and ready to fuck her.

He reached down below his waist and began stroking himself. "Spread you legs for me, good and wide."

Lying down on her back, Ginny did as she was told, letting her thighs fall open.

"Glistening wet quim," Slughorn said, sounding more like himself as he climbed onto the bed. "How delightful you've chosen me to do the honours."

Ginny shook her head. "I didn't choose you."

"Yes, you did, my dear. It was you who propositioned me." He slipped two fingers inside her and she sucked in a breath. "I would have been happy to leave you untouched and pure." 

Ginny closed her eyes, unable to keep herself from rocking into his fingers, aching for him to touch her clit and make her come.

"Look how eager you are," he said as his thumb brushed her clit, sending a frisson of pleasure straight through her. "Tell me when you're ready, my dear. You must ask."

She held on as long as she could. There was nothing she wanted less than to ask Professor Slughorn to fuck her. 

But if she didn't come soon she'd go mad.

"Please, God, please fuck me!" she cried out, thrusting her hips up, hoping for that final touch to send her over the edge.

"Beautiful girl. It will be my pleasure." 

He pulled his fingers away and the bed shifted.

Ginny opened her eyes just as Slughorn was lining himself up. She watched as if in slow motion as his face contorted in what could have been pain as much as pleasure as he pushed inside her, his cock hot and hard. 

"Glorious," he murmured, thrusting lightly.

It was almost anticlimactic to feel him moving inside her. She turned her face away but he then grabbed her cheeks with his hand and made her look at him.

"You'll remember your first, Miss Weasley. Always."

His belly rubbed against hers and he panted loudly from the exertion as he began moving faster and faster. 

She could see the sweat across his brow, see the way the muscles in his arms tensed as he held himself above her. 

Ginny lay there like a doll, letting him pound into her and taking no pleasure in it.

A hysterical laugh bubbled up inside her. How ironic she was disappointed that fucking Slughorn didn't live up to her high expectations. 

What kind of disgusting person was she?

It was sick that she'd been looking forward to it.

She didn't even notice the tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

Grunting loudly, Slughorn came after what felt like hours but was surely only a few minutes. His heavy weight fell against her, hairy and sweaty.

Her legs ached from being spread open so long and she just wanted to go back to her dorm to get clean.

She should have known better.

"A gentleman never leaves his lady uncared for," Slughorn said. He uncoupled their bodies—she could feel his semen starting to spill out of her onto the bed—then pushed three fingers into her, the thumb of his other hand circling her clit again.

"Oh," she gasped. She knew it wouldn't take long. She'd been so close that she was still quite tender in spite of the less than thrilling intercourse.

"Shall I put another?" he said idly, going from three to four fingers. All she wanted was to come and he was only teasing her, never satisfying her.

She writhed and moaned, urging him on. If only she could come....

"I do believe you can take them all."

Her breath caught in her throat at the stretch she felt when Slughorn pushed his meaty fist into her. She didn't think she could bear it. It was too much.

The whimpering sounds she heard must have been coming from her own mouth but she didn't know or care. She thought she was going to die. 

The pressure—the pleasure—was overwhelming.

When she felt his mouth on her, his tongue just where she needed it most, Ginny screamed, her orgasm ripping through her. Her legs shook as she arched her back, shattering into a thousand pieces.

She winced as Slughorn slowly extricated his hand from inside her but didn't have the energy to move.

"A special treat," Slughorn said and pressed his fingers to her lips, his come as well as hers coating his hand.

She sucked mindlessly the bitter and musky taste familiar now, licking his hand clean.

He finally pulled it back and reached for one of her nipples with his wet fingertips.

"I do believe you weren't entirely satisfied the first time," he said, plucking the pebbled nub. "One of the benefits of being a potions master is the ability to have as many orgasms as necessary to please one's lover."

Ginny felt Slughorn's firm erection against her hip.  
"I think hands and knees this time so I might become better acquainted with your sweet little rosebud," he said, fingers sliding between her cheeks.

"No," she whispered, dread in her chest.

"Nonsense, my dear." He chuckled lightly. "We still have hours."


	9. The Tide Turns

Slughorn hadn't called Ginny to a detention for over two weeks. At first she was relieved, hoping he had tired of abusing her, but then she started to get nervous.

And desperate.

Every night she fingered herself before bed, the ache in her core driving her mad. Still, it wasn't the same as feeling another man's hand on her. 

In her.

There were children's lives at stake, she told herself, pushing her filthy desires to the corner of her mind. That was the reason she was doing this in the first place. 

Not because she wanted to suck an old man's cock.

She licked her lips.

Decision made, Ginny went to his chambers at nine o'clock and knocked firmly on the door.

She raised her hand to knock again, when the door finally swung open.

"Miss Weasley," Slughorn said, stepping back and opening the door wider, "a pleasure to see you again."

She walked to his wingback chair and dropped to her knees, bending her head.

The door closed with a snick and she listened to Slughorn's slippers as he shuffled across the stone floor.

"I wasn't sure whether you wanted to continue after the last time." Slughorn laid a hand on her head, petting her like a cat. 

He sat down and tipped her face up. "Why didn't you come for detention?"

"You didn't remind me," she replied. 

"But you know you are to serve two detentions a week, every week." He frowned. "I shouldn't need to remind you." He sat back and rubbed his hand over his belly. "Perhaps our association should come to an end."

"No!" she said, then cringed, ashamed of herself. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly, lips beginning to quiver. "Do you ache for me?"

"Yes," she whispered. 

"Good, good." He smiled kindly then leaned back in the chair. "Take off your clothes, Miss Weasley."

She stood from the floor and immediately began to undress, her fingers trembling as she rushed to comply. Folding her clothes neatly, she set them down, then turned to face Slughorn.

He'd opened the placket of his trousers and freed his cock from the confines of his pants.

"Only if you've been very good will I allow you to ride me." He gave himself a firm stroke. "Do you deserve it, my dear?"

She nodded, her cunt burning with need. 

"Come closer and turn around," he said, spinning his finger in the air. "I want to see if you're wet for me."

She sucked in a breath but nevertheless followed his direction, bending over in front of him and shivering when she felt two fingers slide into her.

"Oho, you are telling the truth." He continued fucking her with his fingers slowly, the wet sound making her face burn with embarrassment. "Did you think of me when you masturbated?"

She'd tried to think of Harry, she really had, but the things she wanted, the things she _needed_ she couldn't imagine him doing. He was too sweet to choke her on his cock or smack her clit until she screamed. He wouldn't pull her hair and hit her with a belt.

Why did she even want that?

"Yes," she replied. She had thought of Slughorn and his round stomach, hairy legs, and fat, fat cock.

"Wonderful." He grabbed her hip and turned her toward him again. "Come, sit on my lap, little girl." He shoved his trousers down his thighs and held his cock at the base.

She straddled his lap, feet to either side of his hips and sat down slowly, sighing as she took him inside her.

"Let me see those breasts," Slughorn said, burying his face in her chest, his whiskers rough against her soft skin. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started lifting herself up, then sitting again, faster and faster.

"Oh, you're a delightful little minx," Slughorn said breathlessly, pinching her nipples between his fingertips. "I have missed you this past fortnight."

He reached for the back of her neck and brought her down into a kiss. He tasted of alcohol and pineapple and Ginny kissed him back, her tongue mimicking the movements they were making.

She wanted to touch her clit but instead began rocking against Slughorn, the friction driving her wild.

"Do not climax," he said, pinching her clit hard and making her cry out.

He reached behind her then and lifted her up as he stood, never displacing her from her seat. He shuffled slowly to the sofa, trapped as he was by his trousers, and only then set her down, pushing her over the arm, face to the cushion.

Slughorn pulled both her arms behind her back and pinned her wrists with his hand. 

Ginny shivered with fear and with delight as he started pounding into her. 

"Uh, uh, uh," was the only sound she could make as he fucked her, balls slapping loudly against her.

"This is how you want to be fucked, isn't it, Miss Weasley?" He slapped her arse and she screamed in surprise. 

He smacked her again and she squealed in pain, her cunt clenching around his cock.

"Please," she gasped, her entire body aching with need.

"Please, what, Miss Weasley?" Slughorn asked, smacking her again.

"Let me come."

"Not yet." Slughorn laughed, not kindly. "You need to be fucked like the whore that you are."

He was right, she thought even as she squirmed, desperately trying to get more friction on her clit. 

She was a whore.

With little warning, Slughorn stilled, cock pulsing come deep inside her.

"Marvelous," he breathed out, hands rubbing the hot flesh of her arse. "Bloody marvelous."

She felt two fingers inside her again but she wanted them on her swollen clit, not trailing through the mess he'd made.

His broad hands spread her wide and she could only imagine what he was looking at. His own seed running out of her cunt.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to his face, licking from her clit up to her arsehole, over and over.

"Oh, God!" she cried out, trembling with need. She was so close. Just one more pass of the tongue....

And she shattered.


	10. Reindeer Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas!

A year ago, Ginny would have enjoyed a holiday party with punch and biscuits, students laughing, a snog in a dark corner.

This year the entire castle was somber. Students had dark circles under their eyes as they watched each other closely, always suspicious and wary. The ones who were left pushed their food around on their plates and slunk back to their common rooms. The appearance of safety if nothing else.

Ginny pulled on the stockings and garter Slughorn had given her, then the corset and knickers. 

Head to toe in red, green, and white she felt like a hooker crossed with a Christmas tree but as she ran her hand over her flat stomach, she started to feel the tingling of arousal at her core.

She threw her robes on over the ensemble and slipped her bright red lipstick into the pocket.

^^^

"Happy Christmas, my dear!" Slughorn said as he opened the door.

The door snicked shut and he came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. "I do believe my gift has just arrived." 

He kissed her cheek, his whiskers rough against her skin, making her shiver. 

"Let's see what you've brought me," he said as he let her go and spun her around. 

She turned away from him and pulled off her robes. Taking the lipstick from her pocket, she quickly applied it then put it back, before draping the robes over the chair.

A deep breath and then she faced him, his eyes widening in delight.

"Come closer, Miss Weasley," he said, his voice nearly trembling. "I have a gift for you as well."

Her heart sped up when she saw the items he had laid out on the table. She recognised the riding crop but she wasn't exactly sure what the other things were. 

"I see you're intrigued." He chuckled lightly. He got out his wand and his robes turned red, edged with white fur. "I shall play Father Christmas and you shall be my favourite reindeer. Down on all fours, my dear."

Ginny knelt on the ground and the first thing that happened was that her knickers disappeared. She opened her mouth to ask and found a cold bit of metal pressed inside, then something else tightened around her head. 

Her head jerked back when he tugged on something and then he lay something along the sides of her back.

"Lovely, lovely," Slughorn muttered to himself, his fingers caressing her bare bottom. "Now for the tail."

Ginny gasped around the metal bar when she felt two slick fingers press against her arsehole. She relaxed, allowing him to stretch and loosen her. More than anything, she was surprised how much she enjoyed having her bottom stimulated. 

Surely normal girls didn't like that.

He pulled his fingers free and she felt something else, blunt-tipped but rubbery pushing inside her. She tried to breathe through it but it felt enormous.

"Just a little bit more, my sweet." He rubbed his hand up and down her back, pushing, pushing, pushing until she felt the thickest part move past the muscle and sagged in relief. She still felt full—deliciously so—but the stretching sensation was lessened.

"Marvelous. Let me show you how you look." 

Slughorn stepped in from of her and conjured a mirror so she could see her entire body, from bit to bridle to tail. He touched his wand to the bit in her mouth and she stared in horrified fascination as her nose turned black like a deer's and her ears lengthened, taking on the look of an elf. Her hands were covered so they looked like hooves and she couldn't stretch out her fingers. He moved behind her and lifted her up off her knees, her feet, too, turning into hooves.

Sick. Slughorn was sick, that's all there was to it.

But so was she.

He opened his robes, his cock already hard and leaking. His fingers opened her up before he pushed his cock into her wet cunt. 

Looking at her reflection in the mirror he said, "And now we ride," then slapped her with the crop.

Ginny let out a scream but the sound she heard was more like a whinny of a horse.

Slughorn chuckled and started thrusting harder, smacking her on her bottom with the crop at regular intervals. 

She hung her head down, her neck getting tired, but he pulled it back up again with the length of leather.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, Miss Weasley." He gripped the base of the tail and began moving it in her arse in time with his thrusts.

Her arms and legs ached from the awkward position as she listened to him panting and grunting. The wet sound his cock made as it slid through the wetness of her cunt was obscene but only made her wetter. She cried out at each slap of the crop, her arse burning inside and out.

"A little bit further then we'll be home," he said, his face bright red and sweaty. Breathless, he thrust harder and harder before one final slap to her bottom. She clenched around him and he groaned, come pulsing hotly out of his cock and deep inside her. 

He laid both hands on her back, panting for a moment, before his cock slipped free. He reached down and helped her straighten up, though she still had the deer-like qualities.

He turned them to fully face the mirror and moved his hand to her aching clit. She could see his come leaking out of her and starting to run down the inside of her thighs.

He teased her clit relentlessly with one hand—two fingers circling and rubbing the oversensitive nub—while he pulled her body to his chest with his other arm, effectively immobilising her.

Her legs twitched as she squirmed, her climax just out of reach. She made the strange whining-whinnying sound, desperate to come, and Slughorn said into her ear.

"Look at the animal you have become."


	11. Boys and Their Toys

Ginny hardly recognised herself anymore. A part of her wanted to escape the hell that she'd created when she went to Slughorn at the beginning of term. Surely what he was doing was wrong, no matter the circumstances.

No matter that she'd instigated it.

There was another part of her, though, that trembled in anticipation. That couldn't wait to go to his rooms. That craved his touch. 

When Michael or Dean or even Harry tried to get close to her, it felt hollow and child-like. Surely they knew she wanted more than a soft kiss of their lips with a hand on her tit.

Couldn't they see how much she wanted to suck cock, get spanked, tied up and used?

Some nights she cried herself to sleep, her head spinning in confusion, but her hand—her fingers—found their way to her clit and she drove herself over the edge remembering the strong, heavy flavour of Slughorn's cock as he came in her mouth.

Even Ginny was surprised at the disappointment she felt when Slughorn answered his door, handkerchief pressed to his nose.

"Come in, come in," he said, sneezing twice. "I'm afraid I won't be much fun tonight," he added ruefully and blew his nose loudly. "Poppy says I'll be right as rain in the morning."

"Should I go?" she asked, even as he shut the door behind her.

Watery-eyes looked at her and he managed a small smile. "If we try, I believe we can devise a way to enjoy ourselves in spite of the bout of the sniffles."

He shuffled across the floor and sat down in his favourite chair. "On my bed there are several items for you to experiment with. Have a look, see what you like."

Ginny started walking toward the bed when she heard, "Tut, tut."

"Have you forgot anything, Miss Weasley?"

She quickly removed her clothes and set them in a pile on an empty chair.

"There we are," he said, content, wiping his nose again, then moving his hand to his groin, giving himself a gentle squeeze through his pants.

She went to the bed and eyed the myriad items laid out before her. She had no idea what most of them were though she recognised the riding crop and pony tail plug from Christmas. 

There were beads, balls, all sort of leather straps, dildos of various sizes and colours—some nearly as big as her forearm. _Where on earth would that go?_ she wondered. There were crotchless knickers, silk stockings and blindfolds.

She chose a blue dildo that was about the size of Slughorn's cock. She found a pretty gold chain with clips on the ends and picked that up as well. Last she chose a small silver item, shaped like an egg. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but it seemed harmless.

She turned back toward him, eyes going straight to his cock which he'd pulled from his pants and was stroking lightly. 

She licked her lips, her mouth salivating. She blushed when she saw him watching her reaction.

"Let me see what you have there," he said, a note of humour in his voice. "Oh, yes, these will do nicely for what I have in mind." He flicked his wand and a soft white rug flew across the room and settled on the floor in front of him. "On your back for now, I should think."

Ginny lay down on the rug, the warm fur so much nicer than the hard stone floor.

"First, the dildo. It should go in easily, what with how wet your sweet fanny is."

Slughorn sat back in his chair, eyes fixed on her as she took the dildo and pushed it inside herself. She sighed at the full feeling it gave her. She rocked her hips a bit, wanting to feel the slide of it but Slughorn stopped her.

"Not yet. Next, the nipple clamps."

"The what?" she asked, understanding dawning when she saw the clips again. She opened and closed the first clip, noticing the tiny teeth for the first time.

Slughorn chuckled. "One on each nipple."

She cupped her tit and held her breath as she pinched the clip then let it go, hissing at the sharp pain that shot through her. She didn't know if she could do this. It _hurt_.

"The other, Miss Weasley." Slughorn's gaze was hungry, his cock red and leaking. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and added the second clamp, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. Her nipples turned purple and swollen but the pain became dull and throbbing, no longer sharp and intense as before.

"Beautiful. And now," he said as he held out his hand, "something magic." A phial flew into his fist and he handed it to her. "Lubrication to help ease the way."

That was when she realised the small silver egg went in her bum. 

"I would recommend a change of position. Perhaps on your knees, you lovely bottom facing me so I can watch, of course."

Ginny sat up and turned around, surprised the dildo didn't slide out. _Must be a charm on it._

She poured some of the oil into her hand and then rubbed it over the egg. Reaching behind herself, she positioned it and pushed. It burned as it stretched the muscles of her hole and she didn't think she was going to be able to get it to go in.

"Relax," she told herself, willing it to fit. "Relax." Ginny hung her head as she caught her breath once it was inside her completely.

"What a sight you are," Slughorn said, breathless. "Next time, you might use your fingers first, but I did find this way most enjoyable. Turn around for me."

Ginny turned to face him, Slughorn's face red and sweaty. He looked over her again and smiled.

"At last we may begin." 

He pointed his wand at her and, before she knew what was happening, she screamed.

The dildo began to move in and out, the clamps on her nipples tightened and loosened rhythmically, and the egg in her arse began to vibrate. In fact, it felt like it was getting bigger.

She sat there on her hands and knees, unable to breathe, she was so awash in sensation.

"Now, you may suck me, my dear," Slughorn said, pushing his leaking cock into her open mouth.

_Finally._


	12. Bathtime

When Ginny walked into Slughorn's chambers there was a note bobbing in the air a few feet into the room.

> Join me in the bath

Would he want her to scrub his back? Or did he have something else in mind?

A frisson of anticipation shot through her as she made her way toward the corridor that led to the bed and bath. The fragrant scent of tropical flowers reached her nose and there was a splashing sound followed by humming. 

She pushed open the door and saw Slughorn in the large bath filled to the edge with bubbles.

"There you are, my dear," he said, turning toward her with a smile. "You're terribly overdressed for what I have in mind."

Ginny stripped out of her robes and hung them from a hook on the back of the door. 

"Ah, well, prepared I see," he said when he realised she had nothing on underneath. "Come closer," he beckoned with a soapy hand.

She walked to the edge of the tub and waited for further direction. She sucked in a breath when his fingers ran through her nest of curls then slid lightly through the wetness between her legs.

"As lovely as you look with your sweet auburn hair, I do think I'd like to see those kissable lips more clearly."

Ginny blinked, puzzled as to what he could mean. 

Slughorn reached for his wand which was on the ledge behind him and flicked it toward a cupboard in the corner of the room. 

A long, sharp blade as well as a small jar floated toward him.

What on earth would he do with a knife like that? Suddenly petrified, Ginny started backing away. 

"Come now," Slughorn said sternly. "Are you or are you not a Gryffindor?"

Ginny froze, hearing the challenge. "I am."

"Excellent. Lie down on your back and spread your legs like a good girl."

Heart pounding, Ginny lay down on the rug and took deep breaths to steady her breathing.

"If you stay perfectly still, the razor will be able to do its work." 

Ginny closed her eyes, hoping her thighs wouldn't shake. She felt a thick cream cover her pubic hair but she couldn't help but gasp when the cold metal made the first pass over her skin, smoothing away the wiry hair.

"You're doing beautifully," Slughorn said, his voice filled with desire. "Yes, just wonderful."

Ginny reminded herself that anything Slughorn would do wouldn't be as bad as what the Carrows might come up with.

Even making her look like a child.

"Nearly done."

She heard the sound of him climbing from the tub and opened her eyes to see his dripping wet, naked body. His cock was hard below his belly, his sac hanging low from the warmth of the water.

She licked her lips, imagining the feel of his balls in her mouth.

When had she come to crave him so?

Slughorn flicked his wand again and the blade moved away, settling in the sink. He reached into the tub and filled a cup with water.

"Let's see how you look," he said, gently pouring it over her newly-shaved skin, the water soaking into the rub beneath her. "Oh my, yes, that's delightful. Come to my bed so I can get a closer look."

He walked from the room and Ginny got up to follow. She glanced at herself in the mirror, unable to look away from her smooth skin. She drew her hand across her pink lips, her clit already swollen in anticipation of what was to come.

When she walked to the bedroom, Slughorn was on his back, stroking his cock. 

"Get on the bed," he said, patting the soft silky sheets. "We shall enjoy orally pleasuring each other simultaneously."

She paused, unsure how that was going to work.

"Sit on my face, Miss Weasley, then lean forward to take me in your mouth."

Eager to feel the weight of his cock in her mouth, Ginny straddled Slughorn's chest, facing away from him.

"Oh my, oh my," he murmured, his fingers immediately finding her soaking wet cunt. She pushed back against them, wanting more, wanting him deeper inside her. 

He chuckled, lightly. "You are doing so well. Now, get to work and you can be assured of a reward."

She gripped his cock at the base and lowered her head, taking his full length into her mouth. Her breasts pressed against his stomach, brushing the nipples with his hair, making them tight and tender.

She wanted to complain when he pulled his fingers free but then felt the swipe of his tongue on her clit and couldn't hold back a whimper. 

His hands gripped her bottom, spreading her cheeks wide as he licked and sucked from her clit all the way back to her arsehole. 

She began bobbing her head in earnest, rolling his balls in their sac with her fingers.

She pushed back against his face, rubbing herself over his nose, mouth, and chin.

He moaned and allowed her to continue, the rough scratch of his whiskers only heightening her pleasure. 

When Slughorn's thumb breached her arsehole, she trembled with want, her need spiraling out of control.

"Come on my face, my darling," he said, breathless. "Cover me with your juices."

Ginny let Slughorn's cock slip from her mouth, but held his length in her fist as she panted, grinding against him, finally falling over the edge in pleasure.

She took a moment to catch her breath but was soon reminded she wasn't finished when she felt two fingers push inside her.

She bent her head again, sucking and licking Slughorn's length as he finger-fucked her. 

"More, please," she begged, two fingers not enough to fill her.

She felt three, then four, stretching her. She couldn't breathe, the pleasure was so intense, her second orgasm crashing over her so quickly that she was taken by surprise when Slughorn's cock spurted bitter fluid into her mouth. 

She collapsed with her face against his sweaty thigh, his fingers tracing her freshly-shaved skin.


End file.
